Puppy, who?
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Cas hears a whimpering coming from outside, but what could it be? Done for SPN Illustration Contest on dA.


**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Supernatural world, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this. _****_  
_**

**_This fanfiction does not contain murder/death or anything explicit. I only own the cute puppy, good reading and don't forget to comment._**

* * *

Castiel had woken up rather early that day. He stretched and walked to the kitchen, leaving Dean fast sleep in their bed. It was still strange for him to be so open about his feelings for the hunter, but since his brother Gabriel's return, he felt more confident and happier than ever since the angels had fallen. Though he prefered not to think that the real reason Gabriel had come back was because he and Dean had prayed mercilessly to anyone that could hear them, Sam had been on the verge of dying and they were losing hope. Dean would accept anything as long as his little brother was safe and sound, and now he was, protected by Castiel's big brother Gabriel.

While pouring some coffee he started to hear a sort of whimper, a little cry. Thought he was sure it was not human, it was close, as if it came from their garden. He wrapped his blue robe tightly around his body and ventured outside, the white door stood unclosed behind him, barely touching it's gateway door.

Castiel walked until he saw a black spot in the winter snow. It seemed to curl around itself, searching for warmth. Castiel approched, kneeling down. When he saw he literally yelled, "OH NOOO!"

Dean, Sam and Gabriel heard the yelling, and suddenly the three of them were running to the source of it. Dean got the first thing he saw, which was an old blade, Sam was holding a Thompson gun, and Gabriel just held his hand in the air as they opened the door. They were losing breath and deathly worried, only to find Castiel turning to them, holding a black little thing.

"Cas! The heck?" Dean questioned putting the blade down, while Gabriel furrowed his brows and Sam left the weapon on the floor to join Castiel.

"Oh, look Dean, it's a black lab puppy." Sam called to his brother "How did you get here little one?" He said, now petting the puppy.

"Wait a moment there, that's why you screamed?"

"Yes, Dean. Look he's all alone. We must keep him." Castiel said holding the puppy the same as that monkey from the Lion King did to Simba, and damn the puppy was cute. It didn't help that his brother, Cas and the puppy were all giving him the eyes. Those big puppy eyes, as if they had all just fallen off off a change truck.

Gabriel snickered behing Dean. "Let me take a look at him, hmm?"

Dean held his arm. "You're gonna side with them? Man!" Dean sounded like a petulant child for a moment, but then the dog was brought close to him by Sam. Damn him.

"Dean... come on, let's keep him. I'm sure he'll grow on ya."

"Sam…"

"Please Dean?" Castiel begged "I always wanted a pet. Dad didn't let us have one though."

"Yeah, go on and think Father was emotionless, but the last time lil' brother here cared for an animal he had to see it die. Because he was sad Father couldn't save it, for days he only spoke with me."

"I though angels didn't feel anything…?"

"Castiel was very young, sometimes when we are still learning we see things as a human child would." Gabriel explained.

"I know better now. I might be sad, but I can be happy, too." Sam smiled quite proudly of Cas.

"Fine, there's no way I can say no to three freakin' puppy dog eyes-make that four-and don't deny it Gabriel, because you're just as smitten with the damn puppy as they are."

Gabriel, Sam and Cas shared a smile. "Now come on, it's freezing outside. Let's warm the thing up."

"It's a puppy, not a thing, Dean." Castiel affirmed, smilling and petting the dog.  
The small thing made a cute, funny sound, warming his heart.

"We should name it, you know. We can't just keep calling him 'puppy'." Sam voiced as he now picked the dog up, letting it lick his face and hand.

"How about Axel? Hmm, it's a freaking strong name." Dean said, sounding excited.

"What?" Said Gabe, Sam and Cas together.

Dean pouted as he served himself some coffee. "Fine then, you choose. But I won't take responsibility for it."

"An angel name?" Gabriel asked. "No, something nice, cute."

"Bobby."

"What?" Dean and Sam questioned Cas.

"I liked Bobby, he was nice and smart, almost cute." Cas smiled.

"It's a no Cas, I don't think even the poor puppy likes it."

"Fine, Sam you choose."

"Well I had a dog once, I called it Bones." He said, and the puppy who had been put on the floor moments later, sat down at Sam's feet and stared at him as if accepting it's name.

"Bones it is, then. Welcome to the Winchester family, Bones."


End file.
